Lyoray Week 2016
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: It's finally here! Lyoray finally got it's own week full of sweet and wonderful prompts! An entire week in winter dedicated to our favourite icy couple
1. Warmth

**Prompt: Warmth**

* * *

Ice mages are known for their immunity to the cold. They can also be known for having cold hearts and cold eyes and cold exteriors. But in reality, they're warm. Maybe not as warm as fire mages, but warm like rune mages, sold script mages, celestial mages, requip mages, etc. And that was just the case for Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster. The two well known ice mages of Fiore's guilds - Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail - had cold, desolate pasts which they kept enclosed in walls of the very ice they created with their magic.

But there was a certain warmth that they only found in each other. They could spread warmth and love in each others hearts whenever they were together. And their favourite day was the anniversary of when they officially became a couple. On that day, just as Lyon confessed his love for the younger mage, the first snowfall of the season happened. It was probably the most perfect timing Lyon had ever had when it came to the two of them. And so even though they did have a date for their anniversary, they always had their official one on the day the first snow of the season fell and glittered the ground.

There was nothing more magical than that day. That very moment. And every time it happened, as soon as the winter season started, they would be watching it from the window of wherever one of them lived. Lyon would have Gray wrapped in his arms comfortably and calmly rest his head on his shoulder. There was no sound or movement other than the small flame that flickered in the fireplace behind them. The two would just watch the snow fall gently outside. More often than not, just trying to believe that they were worthy for the love the other had to give.

If the whole Galuna Island fiasco hadn't happened the way it did... If Lyon hadn't taken up Gray's advice on joining a guild and becoming Lamia Scale's ace... Even if they had never met in the first place as young children... Neither of them could imagine life without the other. And to be completely honest, it frightened them. It frightened them that because of the way they worked and the distance they had when doing so could cause them to lose one another in a split moment.

Lyon's arms would tighten around Gray's waist at the thought, and Gray would glance over his shoulder briefly, his dark blue eyes promising that he would never leave him unless he had no choice. And Lyon's hold would soften in relief and he would them briefly nuzzle the crook of his lover's neck, returning the promise.

Ice mages may be somewhat immune to the cold...but they could still radiate a warmth that could rival that of a forest fire.

* * *

 **You all know how much I love Lyoray so I am super excited for this week!**


	2. Perspective

**Prompt: Perspective**

* * *

Lyon was practically sweating in fear. Highly unusual, but so appropriate for the situation he was in.

Spending a day at his boyfriend's guild was more hassle than he'd mentally agreed to.

Surrounded by Team Natsu (minus Gray who had most conveniently escaped Lyon's torture) and constantly being questioned about how exactly - in full detail - he would love and cherish their ice mage.

Fairy Tail was like a family, unlike Lamia Scale, and by the time Lyon could actually leave with Gray at his side, it was evident that he'd gotten a new perspective on what 'protective family' included.


	3. Miracle

**Prompt: Miracle**

* * *

Lyon couldn't help but stare in amazed shock as he watched the little boy in Gray's arms meet his gaze. The perfect combination of them both. Silvery white hair and dark blue eyes. Lyon felt tears of pure joy gather up in his eyes as he rested his hand on the boy's head, small hands reaching up to clasp themselves around his wrist. He moved his gaze to look at Gray, who looked exhausted but was trying to stay awake.

"Gray...he's...he's really ours? By blood? But...how?"

Gray shot him a weak smirk. "We do live in a world of magic, I'm fairly certain anything's possible. Heck, some people have been raised by dragons of all things".

"Touché" Lyon acknowledged with a small proud smirk of his own. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Hm...I was thinking of Skao?"

Lyon looked at him in surprise, recognising some of the personal Isvan language in the name. "Any particular reason?"

Gray shook his head gently before huffing in exhaustion. "No...just, heritage stuff I guess".

Lyon gave his approval and sat on the bed beside his husband, watching with amusement sparkling in his black eyes as Skao tried to pester Gray into keeping awake when it was clear the younger ice mage just wanted to sleep for eternity.

* * *

 **I bet for this prompt, most people are gonna do like all the times Gray has gone missing or died and Lyon's reaction to it, so I decided to avoid that cliché and I gave them a child ^^**

 **Also yes, it's like a half-headcanon of mine that Isvan had it's own personal language (what with being way up North and all...just my mind, lol)**


	4. Missed Connection

**Prompt: Missed Connection**

* * *

Gray half-listened to Skao as the little boy rambled on and on about whatever it was he was talking to his 'mother' about. The two were on their way to Lamia Scale before Gray went off on a job with Juvia, Levy and Gajeel.

"Daddy, why can't I go with you?" Skao asked suddenly, catching Gray's full attention for the first time since they'd left Fairy Tail.

Gray looked down at Skao and sighed, they'd been over this before. "I've already told you, it's too dangerous for you to go with us".

"But stupid Dragneel gets to go with his parents! And I'm way older than him! So why can't I go?!"

Gray's expression softened as his son glared up at him. Skao was just as restless and eager to fight as he had been when he was a kid. It really shouldn't have been much of a surprise that his son would act just like he had. But unlike Skao, Gray knew the consequences that could come with such recklessness. And besides, Natsu wasn't exactly Father of the Year.

"Skao, you're better off staying with your father while I'm gone. I thought you preferred Lamia Scale anyway?"

"I do...no offense, but... It's because I don't know how to use my magic yet, isn't it?"

"Partly...but more of the reason that I want you safe. If you came with us and things got too bad then who knows what could happen to you".

"Funny, Dad always says I'm just how you used to be, but I honestly don't see it. I bet he's lying. I bet I'm nothing like you when you were my age".

Gray just smirked. "Oh you'd be surprised, son".

Gray and Skao continued to walk to Lyon's guild. Gray chuckled silently to himself at Skao's words. His son was like him, whether he believed it or not. He was energetic and wanting to fight Natsu's son nearly all the time unless he was really bothered by something on his mind and thus kept his distance. But then there were the times when Skao would demand Gray to practice magic with him. And it was in those moments that Gray saw Lyon's side of their son shine through in Skao.

Skao had a missed connection with both his parents. He didn't believe he acted like either of them had at his age, but in reality, he acted like the both of them combined into one.

* * *

 **I know it's not the greatest, and I did Google the prompt but...eh, I interpreted it my own way hehe ^^**

 **Also this is set, like, a few years after the previous prompt, obviously xD**


	5. Perfection

**Prompt: Perfection**

* * *

Lyon was, without a doubt, a perfectionist. Gray had seen that from the moment he got back to Ur's cabin after being rescued and carried there (a little awkwardly) by Lyon himself. Lyon had also demanded that he looked after Gray and made sure he got back on his feet as soon as possible. And it seemed to be a trait that had never left him. Even now as he watched his husband try and perfect their son's magic.

Skao huffed, his spell casting having failed once more. He looked up Lyon dejectedly. "Dad...I can't do it. Let's face it, I'll _never_ be a good enough ice mage like you and Daddy! The whole of Fiore talks about how talented you guys are a-and I'm supposed to be your son but I can't even cast a simple spell..."

Gray sighed and decided to interject at that moment, walking up to the two of them. He knew Skao took after Lyon when it came to casting spells. They had to be perfect and precise to be strong.

"Skao, it's okay if you don't learn right away. I had trouble too when I first learnt. But you know what? My magic isn't perfect, even now. My maker magic can be sloppy at times if I have little time to cast a spell, and then my Devil Slayer magic took some getting used to as well".

Skao looked between his parents before smiling and hugging Gray's waist, rubbing his cheek against his father's shirt. Lyon looked a little lost before he, too, smiled and nodded his approval to Gray. "Alright, I guess you'll just have to learn in your own time, Skao".

Lyon may be a perfectionist, but after all, there is no such thing as perfection.


	6. Pretence

**Prompt: Pretence**

* * *

"So once I defeated the Vulcan, I went to check on your father. Turns out he'd broken a leg and was near to fracturing the other. So I carried him on my back, back to the campsite where we could both rest and heal up. I could've used my Ice Make: Snow Tiger to do that but I felt like doing it myself. So then-"

"Hey, wait a minute. You _did_ use that damn tiger to get me back to camp! Lyon, how many times are you going to tell this story and mix in that little lie, huh?"

"Gray! When the heck did you get home? I thought you weren't back until tomorrow afternoon?" Lyon was startled by his husband's sudden appearance, whipping his head round over his shoulder to look at him directly.

Gray smirked and walked over to Lyon's side where he was sitting beside Skao's bed, telling him the bedtime story for the night. Skao always enjoyed hearing about his parent's adventures, whether Lyon mixed in a few lies or not. It may seem strange, but he especially liked hearing about their defeats - it made him feel better about not having the hang of his own magic yet.

"So Daddy, how did it happen?" Skao asked, earning a brief disbelieving look from Lyon.

Gray chuckled and began telling the story from the beginning, knowing Lyon would make it up to him for twisting the events later.


	7. Magic

**Prompt: Magic**

* * *

Lyon and Gray sat side by side while watching Skao practice his magic yet again. The silvery white haired Lamia Scale mage sighed heavily. "Maybe he's just not meant to learn ice magic, Gray..."

The Fairy Tail mage frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, he's getting nowhere. Two, he's too persistent".

"So our son's a persistent perfectionist, what else is new?" Gray smirked before leaning against Lyon's side more. "He'll get the hang of it someday, just you wait. I was near enough the same, you know. You as well if I remember correctly". Lyon looked at his lover in a silent question. "You and I both wanted to learn and perfect our magic as soon as possible to impress Ur and make her proud of us. Skao wants to do the same for you and me".

Lyon sighed softly, pulling Gray closer to him. "I can see that... But what with Ryuu teasing him all the time, I just think it's beginning to get to his head too much".

Gray chuckled. "Those two take after me and Natsu, that's nothing to worry about".

"Isn't it?" Lyon shot Gray a disbelieving look before his lips set into a firm, thin line. "I suppose they'll go about wrecking towns day after day too, huh?"

Gray lightly punched him n the shoulder best he could from his position. "No, I meant that they're rivals but also the best of friends. Whether you believe that or not is up to you. They'll end up helping each other more often than not without realising it".

Suddenly there was a strong, icy wind that made even the two ice mages shiver before they heard gleeful laughter break through. The looked up to see that Natsu, Lucy and Ryuu had arrived back from their latest job request but their mouths hung open at seeing the large ice dragon sculpture that had Ryuu bouncing around happily and Skao grinning proudly like an idiot.

"Gray...when you said that they'd end up helping one another, is this what you had in mind?"

"Not...at...all..."

Well, at least Skao had finally learnt his magic.

* * *

 **Why didn't I put the Navia couple in instead of Nalu? I hate Nalu! -_- I can't even explain myself here...except that I'm pretty sure the name Ryuu means dragon in Japanese so...why wouldn't Natsu name his son that? xD**

 **Also, I know I didn't do the bonus prompts but I'm gonna do those next week ^^**


End file.
